


Seven Instances of Self-Restraint

by cristianoronaldo



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/pseuds/cristianoronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cristiano Ronaldo proves he can tell himself No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Instances of Self-Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing.  
> And in regards to the whole fic, I'm sorry. 
> 
> (just a ficlet, very short)

1.) He didn’t buy that house in Hawaii like he wanted. It was lavish and expensive and beautiful, but in the end, he decided it was best not to spoil himself. 

2.) He didn’t eat that last slice of pizza even though he wanted it so badly he was practically drooling. In the end, he decided against making himself want to puke. 

3.) He didn’t punch that male model who said something douchey to Sergio’s girlfriend. He held Serigo back instead, and the two of them left the club, surprisingly, without causing a scene. 

4.) He didn’t publicly come out when that reporter asked him after that one photoshoot. 

“No,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. “No, I like women.” 

And that wasn’t false because he did like women. He just liked men a whole lot more and completely differently. 

5.) He didn’t kiss Iker that one time like he wanted. He stared and hoped and wished, but he didn’t make his move. Iker turned away, and the moment was gone, but the memory never would be. 

6.) He didn’t kiss Iker back when Iker finally made the first move because it was what he really wanted, but it wasn’t right to cheat and it was always going to be too fucking complicated. 

Iker’s lips tasted like the icy clean water of the drinking fountain and the cinnamon gum he always chewed before practice. 

Cristiano put a hand on his chest and pushed him away with an apology written in his eyes. 

7.) He didn’t say “I love you” when Iker finally shouted it in a fit of blind rage. He was begging Cristiano to feel something without any idea of how much he was already holding back. 

He gave Iker the same apologetic look and said, “You know it could never work.” 

“It could.” 

But Cris held himself back because he figured that, in the end, it was better not to spoil himself. In the end, it was better to hurt.


End file.
